


Love You Insides and out

by Cosmic___Comix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ARE THEY EVEN REALLY BROTHERS?, Abuse, Gay as hell, M/M, OOF DON'T EXPECT ME TO FINISH, Tagging sucks, Triggers, uh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic___Comix/pseuds/Cosmic___Comix
Summary: Life is normal right?





	1. Prolouge

I’ve never really thought of myself ‘special’. I had a mom and step-dad. My real dad in jail for who knows what now, this scenario was pretty common throughout kids lives. I was an only child, that came from my mom sorta, My older step brother always seemed to pick on me. I was adopted by my mom and father. My mom was intersex so they couldn’t reproduce, They were non-binary and liked being called mom, I supported them no matter what, so I was their only way to let them have a child. Again adoption is common, and who cares if being intersex isn’t ‘normal’, I loved my mom no matter what.  
My name Eve. Yes, I know that’s a girly name but I swear I’m a boy. I have these stupid curly brown sugar colored hair. I’ll frequently get picked on about it at school, again it’s common, kids get teased on at school. This was just how life was, everything was normal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, the boys?

“Another day, another dollar” My mom insisted trying to get me out of bed.  
I could get out of bed and go eat but that would mean I have to go to school as well.  
I whined out to my mom in lies, “Mom, I really don’t think I should go, I feel sick!”  
They seemed to hesitate for a moment dropping my leg they were so desperately pulling to wake me up.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie. I’ll go get the thermostat.” Their expression turning to worry throughout the sentence.  
As they left my room I grinned in joy and pride at my chances of staying at home. I knew my mom was gullible, that’s what made lying to them much easier. I also knew they would let me check my own temperature, easy right? I slowly began to close my eyes, I mean who else wouldn't? I had the whole day to myself. My eyes shot open hearing heavier than my mom’s usual footsteps going up the stairs. Was it my step-dad? No, definitely not, he sounded like a gorilla when he came up the stairs. There was only one option left for who it was and I mentally groaned waiting for him to walk past my room. I retreated to my cover cocoon when I heard my door open. Oh no. With another mental groan I sat up. My eyes stared back into cool green ones. His eyes were half-lidded showing little to no emotion. So much for being an early bird right?  
His towering figure walked over to me. I didn’t even realize I was sweating until I swept my hand across my face revealing I was indeed damp of sweat. In a second of me looking down my step-brother, Ace was leaning towards my forehead. Before I could react I felt lips press against my head. I pushed him back with all force. He stumbled back a little bit, not much. This man angered me to the limit. He knew all my weaknesses and strengths, I hate it.  
“What the hell was that for!” I shrieked with disgust. He studied me for a second then proceeded to stand up straight and pat non existent dust off.  
“Mother could not find the thermometer, She assigned me to come check on you.” He stated cooly. I didn’t know what made me more mad the fact he called my mom a ‘she’ or his utmost cockiness.  
“Mom’s pronouns are them and they, get your unaccepting head out of the clouds.” I said glumly. I immediately regretted it hearing his silence and no movements, he typically showed anger like this. With no words spoken he slung me over his shoulder with brutal force. I kicked and screamed for him to let me go, he didn’t say a word or flinch making me feel as if I were nothing. Midway down the stairs I realized no one was home but us. As I if Ace read my mind he began talking.  
“Mom and dad have left for work, we are the only ones here,” he paused looking for a reaction. I only glared back. With a grumble he picked back up with his sentence.  
“Oh, you’re probably thinking ‘I’m sick I can’t go to school.’” He taunted. I stopped my kicking for a second then continued. He growled through his teeth at my stubbornness.  
“You are going to school. You have no fever, and it seems you have full strength.” He said aloof. I didn’t have time to react when I felt my feet get grabbed ,panicking, I bit him. I was harshly thrown on the couch. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, nails digging in to my skin.  
“I will be waiting in the car, get ready in three minutes. If I don’t see you out there I will drop you off naked.” He whispered harshly through his teeth.  
He slammed the door behind him going to his car. I knew it was as much as my fault for angering him, I knew he had an anger issues, as it was for him being rude to me. I slowly got up smiling out of annoyance. Rushing to get dressed I finally made it out to the car. With no words said we took off down the highway. I leaned my head against the window closing my eyes for the next fifteen minutes. Today was going to be a normal day right?  
Arriving at school was udder hell. I dodged crowds and somehow made it to the lunch room for breakfast. While getting there I sat by my friend Theodore, a goofball, and his sister Joan, A go lucky kind of girl. Theodore’s gaze turned worried.  
“What’s wrong Theo?” I questioned in concern.  
“Your shoulder.” He muttered. I looked down to see little blood marks on my shirt.  
“Did your brother do that to you?” He inquired.  
“Don’t even call him my brother, I hate his guts and he hates mine. We just got in a argument this morning.” I explained. Both seemed worried but shrugged it off.  
We ate our breakfast with small talk. I looked over seeing Ace walking towards. As if the gods decided to give me light from heaven, the bell began to ring. I quickly shot up and ran to throw my tray away.  
I didn’t look back at him, but I could feel his cold eyes boring holes into my skin. I shivered as I left the cafeteria and rushed to class. I surprisingly made it in time today. The day dragged on and we finally got to third block. I was spacing out when I see the door swing open to my classroom. What I wasn’t expect was to see Ace’s face. He was in twelfth grade, I’m in tenth. He whispered something to my english teacher, he nodded his head in agreement.  
“Eve, you’re coming with me.” Ace stated not caring about the stares given to him by everyone. I reluctantly got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom.  
“What the fuck do you want?” I whispered angrily. I was shocked by a slap across the face.  
“Do not get too high and mighty.” He hissed. He straightened up and began walking towards the office. I watched him and slowly caught up with him.  
“Let me rephrase it, why in the unholy hell do you need me?” I remarked. Ace barely looked over at me then set his focus forward again. This was obviously not what he wanted. I mentally sighed and did the most humiliating thing ever.  
“Ace, would you please tell me what’s wrong?” I gritted through my teeth. He stopped abruptly making me bump into him. I stumbled back and landed on my butt. Ace turned around his cold eyes looked down upon me.  
“Mom and Dad are getting a divorce.” He retorted dryly. He turned back and continued toward the office, leaving me with emotions of hurt and confusion. So much for a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck normal ALSO IT WON'T LET ME INDENT


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinning

*TRIGGER WARNING*  
This wasn’t real right? This couldn’t be real. This isn’t real. I felt myself hyperventilating, everything looked fuzzy and foggy. A blurred vision of Ace as he walked further was all that was visible. I felt like I was going to throw up. ‘My life is normal’ repeated in my head. ‘It has to be normal,’ now my conscious was screaming the words.   
I quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. Making it to an empty stall, I heaved up my breakfast. ‘ This is normal.’ With another gag more remnants of food came up along with stomach acid. With little relief I leaned against the cement wall crying until I calmed. I cursed at the feeling of burning in my throat. Getting up, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Taking a few steps out into the hallway I was grabbed with force.   
My eyes quickly shot up to see Ace.   
“What the hell do you want?” I asked bitterly, tears and slobber going down my face.  
“You did not catch up, I took it upon myself to retrieve you.” He answered with venom  
“I don’t need your damn help.” I replied with just as much venom   
This whole day was ruined and it’s because of him and his damn dad. I put up with so much of their shit and still try to say everything is normal. Why couldn’t I have been an only child? Why couldn’t my real dad be the dad he was supposed to be instead of a damn alcoholic. Everything is fucked up and it’s all because of the men in my life.  
“You coming?” Ace commented on my silence.  
“Yeah, just leave me alone for damned second” I Hissed out before a hard slap was placed on my face. I yelped from the sudden force and stinging. I began slowly walking my way to the principal’s office behind Ace. I duly noted his posture was more refined than usual. I hastily walked past him so I didn’t have to analyze him more than I had to. I was grabbed and pulled back with force.   
I was met with a rock hard chest. I was about to complain when my head was jerked up. I winced at the annoyance in Ace’s eyes. His eyes then softened and he started leaning down towards me. I took the opportunity and knocked my forehead in to his nose. He cursed and stumbled back. I started sprinting towards the principal’s office now. Hearing Ace’s footsteps behind me giving me adrenaline to go faster.   
I gasped for air as I reached the principal's office. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I hoped I wouldn’t see Ace for the rest of the day.   
==============================================  
Discussions went on for hours and Ace had not shown up. Worry consumed the room at his lack of presence.   
“Where is Ace, Eve?” My dad questioned  
“I don’t kn-” I answered tensely   
“Go look for him!” He barked. I left right away as to not make a scene.   
I walked around the school looking for my older brother but there was no sight of him. As I walked past the second Janitor’s closet so far. I was quickly forced into the confined space. As my eyes adjusted to dark I was met with a hand against my mouth. I recognized the face as Ace’s. I struggled to fight back. All my attempts of fighting were fruitless. I bit his hand, he grunted and smacked my ass. Wait. What? Now I was really freaking out.   
“Stop struggling you’ll only make things worse.” Ace hissed in my ear.  
I stopped and relaxed. As I felt Ace relax I quickly pushed him off and ran for the door. I turned the door knob and ran out. I didn’t care about this damned place anymore all I knew was Ace would be after me again. I left through the school doors and ran blindly into a nearby ditch. I can’t believe that man thinks he can grope me. What a fucking freak. I grabbed my out of my back pocket deciding to call the police. As I dialed 911 my phone was taken out of my hands. My head jerked up to see Ace grinning down at me. I screamed and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> heh bic


End file.
